


Cleaning Day

by Citlali



Category: Daredevil (TV)
Genre: Episode Related, Gen, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-26
Updated: 2016-01-26
Packaged: 2018-05-16 08:52:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 447
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5822269
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Citlali/pseuds/Citlali
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Matt's apartment is a mess. He hates cleaning. He's also bad at it. Foggy helps.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cleaning Day

"So you did this yourself?  I’m impressed.  Something must have pissed you off."  

Matt leaned against his kitchen counter.  "It wasn’t all me. I told you about Stick."

"Your blind ninja master?"

Matt frowned.  "He stopped by.  That’s how the step broke.  And my coffee table.  And the sliding door.  I broke my laptop myself."

"How?"

"I threw it off the table.  It turns on, or at least, the fan starts, and I can hear the processor hum.  It doesn’t sound broken, but the screen reader isn’t doing anything."  

Foggy looked at the laptop on the table.  The screen was cracked, but then Matt didn’t exactly need the screen so that might not be such a big deal.  If he could get it started up again and hook up an external display maybe- "You’re missing a few keys."  

"Yeah."  Matt sighed.  "I looked, but-"  And this time, he laughed as he waved his arm generally around the room.  "This is why I avoid throwing things around."  

"Right.  So, I’ve got to ask, buddy, why not just use your super senses?"  Foggy walked over to the fridge, and something crunched under his shoe along the way.  Matt had warned him about the glass; that’s why they both had their shoes on.  He pulled a couple of bottles of beer from the fridge, one for himself and one for Matt.  

"I have to be able to smell it, or hear it, or touch it.  I picked up what I could find."

"And running your hands along the floor trying to avoid tiny shards of glass is probably not the best way to spend an evening."  Foggy added.  He was starting to get an idea.  

"I swept."  

"Okay.  So you need help cleaning up, and fixing your computer.  I can do that, Matty."  

They started with sweeping.  Matt helped because there was no circumstance where Matt was comfortable having Foggy clean his apartment while sitting around doing nothing.  Foggy assigned him to sweep out corners, and he focused on the bigger areas himself.  He found the "J" key between the wall and the fridge.  Matt found the "K" key himself.  Foggy made piles, and they swept it up, and then he borrowed the vacuum from the neighbour across the hall.  This time, Matt stayed to the side.  With the noise from the vacuum, there wasn’t much he could do.  

As for the laptop, Foggy decided it would be best to take it back to his place and hook it up to the desktop display there.  

"You want to come?  If I can get it going you know a lot more about the screen reader and accessibility options than I do."  


End file.
